Mudskipper
"They're the villains you root for in a story. '' ''They're not heroes, they're Pirates" -DM Sigh Ang = = Mudskipper is a lazy Half-elf who loves to sleep. His real name is Mud Skipper but he merged it to hide the truth about him and The being relative. Played by Daniel Overa Intro Another normal day of travel for the pirate crew of the airship The Giant's Bane. And as usual, it is being attacked by the Elemental Cultist of Air, riding their giant vultures. The battle was extreme as the Cult of Air almost destroyed the balloon that carries the whole ship. But alas, the brave crew of Capt. Hodor stand victorious. Hours have passed as they fix the airship. A trembling roar was heard from a distance. They know what was coming, the dessert of Anaurouch is home of many dragons and it's just a matter of time till one shows up. A bolt of lightning strikes, creating a hole in the deck. They manned the harpoons and shoots at the blue scaled lizard. "Reel him in! Reel him in!", the Goliath Captain shouts. It took several minutes before they finally slay the dragon. 2nd day... 3rd day... the journey was perilous. Desert storm pummels the airship almost flipping it over. But then finally at the 4th day..... Mudskipper wakes up. And steps out of The Giant's Bane. Description Appearance Mudskipper is a pale skinned Half-elf with a golden hair. His eyes looks tired always. Personality Lazy, easily gets bored, and unlike normal bards, he isn't lively. Mudskipper despise performing any kind of music, poetry, or other routines. He is just too good with doing those stuffs and it bores him. He wants something that can give him challenge and excitement that doesn't include him fighting. He likes to arrange a one-on-one battle for his teammate even without their consent against any foe just so he won't get to fight. A bit of bossy in a way that he sometimes gives order even to his captain. This personality of him was enhanced greatly when he accepted a dark gift from a vestige of an evil entity. He doesn't want to show it but he is loyal and caring to his friends, especially to his captain, and will jump to every deadly situations just to aid them. Biography Early life The twins Mud and The was born from an elven woman named Sky. Their father, a Djinni, left their mother when she was pregnant. Mud inherent part of his mother's elven gene while The got his father's elemental gene thus making him an air genasi. Their mother died when they are still young forcing them to survive on their own. As they grow old, both of them goes to separate ways. The, with his natural affinity with air, joins an order of shadow monks as he uses his talent in rescue and retrieval missions for the Lord's Alliance. Mud on the other hand, with his superb talent and charm, enrolled himself at the New Olamn Bard College'' in Waterdeep where he got bored and eventually.... kicked out. '''Life as an adventurer' Greenest in Flames The Lord's Alliance saw his talent and recruited him which he gladly accepts in hope that it can give him things that he can't do. His first mission was to fetch some sugars to Greenest for a noble in Candlekeep in which he grumpily accepts. It turns out that the small town is under attack by some unknown raiders and a dragon where he is forced to help save it. Victim of Greed Some years after the event in Greenest. He was hired by a famous treasure hunter named Veradda Stoor to assist her in finding lost treasures of the defeated Cult of the Dragons in Greypeak Mountains. In their search, he was stung by greed as his soul has been cursed by a deadly sin. Making his mind reels whenever in the presence of a great wealth. Later he found a priest that helped him remove the curse. Nightstone in Ruins For his next mission, Mudskipper was sent to Nightstone to investigate about the village's frequent goblin raids. (To be continued....) First kiss of death You can actually add other subsections. "First kiss of death" is just an example. Relationships and Affiliations The Skipper Mud's twin brother, an Air Genasi. With The's talent of being unnoticeable and Mud's exceptional way to people, they both carry each other after their mother died. Growing up, they slowly gain hatred to one another causing them to go on separate ways. Captain Hodor Bloodbeard Mudskipper's captain and the only one he allowed to give him orders. Although most of the time, Mud is the one giving him command. Mud will always be loyal to him. Yvainne Stargazer Mudskipper's longest-standing friend. He treats her like his little sister and loves to scold her. Mud saw great power on her and decided to keep her close just to make sure she doesn't harm herself or the crew, and if ever she does, Mud is in there to help. Her destructibility and Mud's support, it is the perfect combination of light and darkness..... just like their skin. Mud's Champions Consist of Nico the Barbarian, Titi Swarding, Capt. Hodor Bloodbeard, and Chief Adolos Ravakhan. Mudskipper rely on them when it comes to brute force. They are the only one who ever accepted his summon whenever he demand a one-on-one match on an enemy thus calling them his "Champions". Mud's Power Rangers: Mystic Force Consist of Galynith Agrigold, Drakkos Hellstrom, Lezard Shadowheart, and Yvaine Stargazer. Mudskipper rely on them when it comes to magic and other arcane related stuffs. They are his source of destructive power and likes to call them his "Power Rangers" because of his player's fondness of a show with the same name. Mud's Angels Consist of Korifurawa, Mykille, and Chuck Blade. Mudskipper rely on them when it comes to agility, precision, and other skills. They are his eyes and ears on places he cant reach, his hands to the things he can't touch, and his blade to the creature he needs to be dead quick. Inspired by a show called "Charle's Angels". Harshnag the Grim His biggest friend, literally. Him and the Giant fought side-by-side together with the Pirates and forms a deep friendship and respect to one another. From time to time, Mud visits his grave and tells him the story of his adventure. The Pirates A group of pirates who can't think of a good pirate name so they just called themselves "The Pirates". He is one of the original members of the group and it's his job to keep the whole crew alive. They all wanted him to be the resident musician of the ship to boost morale to the crew but Mud angrily refused and then threatens them with death if ever they ask him again to perform. He spends most of the time inside his room or in the crow's nest resting. Lord's Alliance Mudskipper was once employed by the Lord's Alliance and got enough reputation to reach the rank of a Warduke. Eventually after the event of the Storm King's Thunder, for some reason, he decided to quit and dedicates more of his time to the Pirates. Character Information Current Tier: 4 Magic Items * Glamoured Studded Leather * Immovable Rod * Conch of Teleportation * Cloak of the Manta Ray * Helm of Teleportation * Boots of Winterland * +1 shield * Deck of Many Things * Sending Stones * Icon of Ravenloft * Staff of Frost * Half Plate of Poison Resistance * Wand of Binding * Wand of Magic Missile * -4 Rapier Class Abilities Bard Features * Expertise ** Persuasion ** Deception ** Intimidation ** Performance * Magical Secrets ** Aura of Vitality ** Sanctuary ** Reincarnate ** Leomund's Secret Chest ** Passwall ** Arcane Gate ** Antipathy/Sympathy ** Gate Play-style Mudskipper's main role is healing and keeping the party alive. He mostly starts the battle with a cast of sanctuary to himself then followed by Aura of Vitality next turn if needed. There he can freely support his party using either a help action (if they need advantage), dodge action (if need to tank), Healing action spells, or other utility action spells. Then using only his bonus action to heal with the Aura of Vitality. With his high sanctuary DC (20), AC (24 and disadvantage if dodge action), and a cutting word of d12. Attacks rarely hits him. Shield Master also gives him some added bonus for dex bonus on single target spells and an evasion-like ability if ever he saves on a dex save. He only uses his concentration for Aura of Vitality. Most of his spells doesn't have any concentration requirements or can be casted as a higher level spell to remove the concentration. His other role is to create openings for the melee attackers so they can reach their target easily. And also to provide an escape route and/or obstacles. Illusions is also one of his bread and butter. Creating distractions as needed Some of his combos are: * Plant Growth + Speak with Plants * Bestow Curse + Illusions * Sanctuary + Aura of Vitality * Secret Chest + Reincarnate * Arcane Gate + Champions * Dimension Door + Yvainne When outside any battle. His role is to be the face of the group. Talking with diplomacy and/or deception. Mostly deception. Quotes and Moments "Goddammit Yvainne!" - Mudskipper when Yvainne destroys something "I AM YOUR GOD! BOW DOWN!!!!" -Mudskipper succeeds in fooling the Fire Giants that he is their God Surtr. "I will give you a choice. Free us or we will burn your whole village down." says Mudskipper. The chieftain just laugh. Moments later, Mudskipper and Yvainne is burning the whole village while naked. "Hey mud, I have a plan. Let's go inside the kraken are you ready? Let's Go!", says Captain Hodor while carrying a whole create of alchemist fire in one hand and a panicking Mudskipper on the other. "No to Resurrection! Yes to Reincarnation!". "I will ready my secret chest!" - Whenever a party member is dying. "Ill activate my Glamoured Studded Leather and then make my armor looks like the armor of a dragon knight. And i will pose like a brave knight." - Mud slowly getting petrified. "Goddammit Yvainne!" - Mudskipper when Yvainne told the party she is not EE after she told them that she is. Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters